Unexpected
by AveryD
Summary: Teddy Duncan is seventeen and is dating Spencer Walsh. One day, Teddy finds out that she's pregnant with Spencer's child. Follow Teddy's life as a teen parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy's POV**

How do I tell him? When do I tell him? All these questions were buzzing around my mind. I look at it again. There's two lines. I'm going to have a baby.

I can't have a baby. I'm only seventeen, a senior in high school. I don't know if I should be happy or not. I've always wanted to be a mother since I was two years old. But now is not the time to have a baby. I'm too young.

I start to think about what I can do. I can't have an abortion. It just doesn't seem right to murder my unborn child, and look at Charlie or Toby.

Adoption isn't an option either. I know I'm too young but still. And besides, giving my child away to a stranger doesn't seem right to me.

I put the positive pregnancy test down and sit on my bed, putting my head into my hands. Then I think about how I'm going to tell Spencer. Today is Saturday and I have nothing to do. Should I tell him today? Or should I wait until I have my first ultrasound and show Spencer the pictures? I decided that I would text Spencer if he was available to hang out today.

 _ **T: Are you free to hang out today? I have to tell you something.**_

 _ **S: Sure. What do you have to tell me? Are you breaking up with me?**_

 _ **T: No, I just have to tell you something that I can't tell you over the phone or text.**_

 _ **S: Okay, do you want me to pick you up and we can eat at the café in an hour or two?**_

 _ **T: Sure. See you then.**_

While I was waiting, I decided to make a doctor's appointment.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked me.

"Hi... um I would like to make an appointment because I'm pregnant and want to see if the baby's healthy or not."

"Okay Miss, please tell me your name and what time is good for an appointment."

"My name is Teddy Duncan, and I would prefer any day after three."

"Would Monday at 3:15 work for you?"

"Yes, thank you. Bye."

I had a couple of hours before Spencer would pick me up and I would tell him that I was pregnant with his child. I was a nervous wreck about it. Would Spencer leave me? Or would he stay and help me through all this? Either way, I was nervous. I'm 17 and pregnant. I would have never guessed that this would happen.

* * *

A couple hours later, Spencer came and picked me up. I was really nervous to tell him. But, a small part of me was exited.

"Hey Teddy. Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah... let's go."

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Spencer was driving, it was dead silent. I was too nervous to talk to him. And to even look at him. I mean, today I'm telling Spencer that I'm pregnant with his baby. So I would be nervous. Finally after driving in a couple of minutes of silence, Spencer asked me what was up.

"Teddy?" Spencer asked me.

"Yes Spence." I said, trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay? I mean, you haven't said a word to me this entire drive. What's wrong? Are you made at me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me."

"You did nothing wrong Spence. It's fine." Even though he did do something to me. He got me pregnant! I'm kind of mad at him.

"Babe, I know you. I know that something's wrong. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well... yeah. But I don't want to tell you until we get to the café. I don't want you to crash."

"Teddy Hun, I won't crash. Just please tell me."

I looked at him in the eyes. I just couldn't tell him in the car. I wasn't sure on how he was going to react. Would he be mad and throw me out of the car? Or would he be surprised and crash into another car? I knew he would be shocked.

"Spence, I don't know how you're going to react. I know that you're going to be shocked at the news. Can we please just wait until we get to the café.

 **Spencer's POV**

I wish that Teddy would tell me what's up. Something is up with her and I want to know what it is. What is it that she can't tell me in case I crash? Wait, is she breaking up with me? No, that's not right. I love her and she loves me. She's probably just on her period. Yeah, that's what it is. Don't worry Spencer, it's just her period talking.

 **Teddy's POV**

We got to the café and soon it's going to be the time that I tell Spencer I'm pregnant. But when do I tell him? While we eat? After we eat? Either way, I should stop thinking and decide what I'm going to order.

"What do you need to tell me?" Spencer asked.

"Umm... I don't know how to tell you?" Great, I have to tell him now.

"Babe, you can tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend. I'm not going to yell at you. Just please tell me."

"Well, there's no other way of saying this. I-I'm p-pregnant." I said quickly.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? How did this happen? Wait never mind I know how this happened, but still."

"When a women and a man have unprotected sex, it equals a pregnancy. Did you even use a condom?" I asked.

"No... But still."

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out today. I took three pregnancy tests and they came out positive."

"Does anybody besides you and me know that you're pregnant?"

"No... I called the doctor today and made an appointment for Monday. It's just you, me and the receptionist that knows I'm pregnant."

Spencer stood up and gave me a big hug. He said, "Don't worry, we'll be okay. I'll stay with you and help you through this."

"Thanks Spence, that's all I really want to hear. Thank you."

"No problem babe." Spencer said as he kissed me.

"Can you take me home? I kinda lost my appetite, but you can order something."

"It's okay, I kinda lost mine too. Let's take you home." He took my hand and we walked out to the car.

As Spencer was driving, I was thinking if I should tell my parents today.

"Hey Spence, do you think I should tell my parents today?" I asked.

"I think we should tell them when we come back from your doctor's appointment. That way, we can show them the ultrasound pictures if we get them."

"You're right Spence."

Spencer dropped me off in front of my house. Nobody was in the living room or kitchen, which was a good thing. I can't keep this lie anymore. I feel like screaming to the world that I'm pregnant. But I can't. I'm just happy that Spencer took it somewhat well.

Later that night, I got a text message from Spencer saying:

 _ **I love you babe and OUR baby. I'll stand by your side and we'll get through this together.**_

I smiled and thought, I have the greatest boyfriend and possibly the best baby daddy.

 **I'm not dead! Sorry this took so long to update. I just started school, and have been busy. I'll try and update everyday if I can. Remember to review, favorite and follow.**


End file.
